Two Weeks
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Set between seasons four and five. Erica takes Dr. Wyatt's advice and decides that she's sick of waiting for Callie to get over her gay panic. Callie/Erica


**Disclaimer:** If Grey's were mine, it would be called Callie's Anatomy.

**A/N:** So, I broke my finger and couldn't sleep. Callica was on my mind, and the muse wouldn't shut up until this happened.

* * *

Erica was going crazy.

* * *

"_So, what made you decide to come to therapy?" Dr. Wyatt asked her._

_She shifted uncomfortably on the overstuffed couch, taking in her suroundings. Did she really need to be here?_

"_Well, I've made this new friend recently," she cleared her throat, "a woman friend and I think I might be- I might have feelings..."_

_She just could _not_ finish that sentence._

"_You think you might be gay?" the doctor ventured._

_Her eyes widened. Was she?_

* * *

She'd spent nearly two weeks avoiding Callie Torres. Ten days of not being able to talk to her, not being around her, and not feeling the pull of her infectious personality.

They were best friends. Or at least they _used to be_. But after their kiss outside of the hospital, an absolutely _amazing_ kiss, she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

"_What about physical contact?" she asked her one day._

_Erica's forehead creased, "What do you mean? Of course we touch. That's what friends do."_

"_What I meant is, have you touched her in more than a platonic way?"_

"_No," she insisted quickly, "no, no. That would be _very_ bad."_

_She fucking hated Dr. Wyatt for having the gall to smile and chuckle at her._

"_Why would that be such a bad thing?"_

"_She would freak out! That's why."_

"_Are you sure about that?" she asked._

_Erica frowned and crossed her arms, thinking about all of the times that they'd walked down the halls of Seattle Grace joined at the hip or the many times that both of them had taken certain liberties with each other's personal space that would have her cringing with anyone else. _

_Maybe she couldn't be so sure after all._

* * *

Things had been _extremely _awkward between them after 'the incident'.

It broke her heart every time she saw Callie at the end of a hall, in the cafeteria, or across the parking lot, looking completely fine and carefree until the second their eyes met and she skittered away like a scared, little mouse.

They'd always been able to talk to one another about anything. Why was it so different now?

* * *

"_What happened?"_

_Erica's jaw clenched, "What makes you think something happened?"_

"_You're wringing your hands, your foot is tapping a million miles a minute," she paused, giving her a knowing look, "and for the first time since you started coming here you actually _made_ an appointment instead of just coming to our regular sessions. So I repeat, what happened?"_

_This was so ludicrous. Why didn't she have other friends that she could talk to about this? It was embarrassing._

"_Sunrise _fucking_ yoga. That's what happened."_

* * *

Why couldn't she just walk up to Callie, tell her that they're being stupid, that it was just a kiss and it didn't have to mean anything? Not if it was going to cost her their friendship.

Erica scoffed. Yeah, that would go over well.

* * *

_What the hell had she done?_

_Rushing into the hospital after a sleepless night of mulling over her own stupidity, she went straight up to the psych floor._

_Dr. Wyatt had been expecting her._

"_Erica?" she sounded worried, opening the door to allow her in long before normal working hours started, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"_

_She shook her head, wiping and errant tear with the back of her hand as it slid down her cheek. God, she hated letting people see her cry._

_Closing her eyes, her breath caught, biting back the urge to sob._

"_Erica?"_

_She turned, meeting Dr. Wyatt's gaze with sad eyes._

"_I kissed her."_

* * *

Callie would run. The only way they'd ever talk about it is if Erica took her by surprise, and she wasn't exactly the plotting type.

Or was she?

* * *

"_She's fucking, Sloan."_

_Dr. Wyatt frowned, "How does that make you feel?"_

"_Annoyed!" she blurted, "That's how it makes me feel. The bastard doesn't deserve her."_

"_Did you ever stop to think that Callie might be deflecting her own feelings for you, onto him?"_

_Erica scoffed, "Why would she do that? Why would she run to _him_ instead of _me_?"_

"_Why do you talk to _me_ and not _her_?"_

_Fuck. She had a point._

* * *

That's when she spotted her. Walking past the nurses station about forty feet away, the sun bouncing against her curly mane of hair, head buried in a file, not paying attention to where she was going.

Perfect.

Erica slipped into a nearby on-call room and waited.

* * *

_She still couldn't find her keys._

_On autopilot, Erica had gone back into the hospital when Callie had all but run away after kissing her._

_She made it as far as the lobby, before collapsing shakily into the closest chair._

_Callie had kissed her! _

_A full on, bodies pressed together, arms wrapped around one another, lips and tongue, kiss._

_Nearly groaning, her stomach flipped, heart still racing as she remembered the way Callie felt beneath her touch. It'd been so much better than she ever thought it would be. In all of her fantasies she'd never felt like that; dizzy, surprised, so overwhelmed that she forgot to breath._

_And when their lips parted she thought she'd finally be able to admit to Callie how she felt. That she'd be okay with it. But the look on her friends face told her everything she needed to know._

"_Erica?"_

_She looked up to see Dr. Wyatt standing in front of her, briefcase in hand, clearly on her way home._

"_I, uh-" searching for an excuse, any excuse, she picked up her forgotten purse and started rifling through it, "I can't find my keys..."_

_She heard the doctor sigh and sit down next to her. Why couldn't she just leave her alone?_

"_Something happened, didn't it?"_

_Erica wavered, bile rising in her throat, "I just- I can't find... Where are my damn keys?!"_

_The next thing she knew, Dr. Wyatt's hand was on hers, easing it out of her bag, gently uncurling her clenched fist. Why did she have to be so fucking understanding?_

"_What happened, Erica?" _

_Her eyes welled with moisture. She would not cry over her again. She refused. Even as the tears began trailing down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivered._

_Dr. Wyatt must have seen them because she squeezed her fingers reassuringly and waited patiently for her to explain. That was the last little push that she needed. Collapsing forward, her free hand covering her eyes, hiding from the world. Breaking in every sense of the word._

"_She_ kissed_ me."_

* * *

Callie was getting closer.

She'd left a little crack in the door and watched for the brunette as her distinct shuffling gait neared. If she didn't instigate things, she'd be old and gray before they ever said a word to one another again.

She couldn't live like that.

* * *

"_Isn't that what you wanted?"_

_Erica chuckled sardonically, "The kiss was everything I could've asked for."_

_Dr. Wyatt's brow crinkled in confusion, "Then what's the problem?"_

"_It's what happened _after_." she sat back in her chair, using her sleeves to dry her tears, "She got this terrified look on her face and_ literally_ ran away from me."_

"_She was probably just scared."_

"_Scared of what? Me?"_

_The doctor grabbed her briefcase and stood, "Scared of her feelings. That she might have ruined your friendship."_

"_I'm scared of that too!"_

"_Tell _her_ that." she began walking toward the entrance, "Just make sure that she understands you feel the same way. Communicate."_

* * *

It was go time.

Erica saw a flash of blue pass by the door, and before Callie could blink she was pulling her into the on-call room in a mess of flailing limbs.

"What the hell?!"

Her back hit the door as it slammed shut and before either of them could think, Erica was pressing their lips together.

She groaned, tossing the folder that Callie had been holding to the floor before pressing into her curves. This wasn't the plan. Erica had more self control than this. But the feeling of her soft skin and the smell of understated perfume overwhelmed her, just like it always had, and she hadn't been able to stop herself.

One of them gasped. Tongues touched and fingers threaded through her blonde hair. It was intoxicating. She thought she'd never get to do this again. Yet here she was, kissing Callie, and she was actually kissing her back. That made her ecstatic.

Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, blood rushing to her ears. Callie shivered when her thumbs slipped under the hem of her scrub top and rubbed teasingly against her stomach. She couldn't stop touching her.

Erica slid a strong thigh between Callie's, grinding against her hips as hands fluttered up her tan abs. The younger woman groaned, breaking their kiss, head tossed back against the door and she couldn't stop herself from trailing her lips across her friends jaw and down her neck.

Callie's fingers dug into the base of her neck, sucking in a sharp breath as she nipped at her clavicle and brushed against the underside of her breast, caressing the flimsy, silky material that she found there.

The next thing she knew, Callie was dragging her head back up, meeting her in another heated kiss, thrusting her chest against Erica's hands. Without hesitation, her fingers flicked over hardened peaks, once, then twice, and again when she heard a delicious whimper slip from the brunette's lips.

Legs shook around hers. Callie ground down into her thigh, the heat radiating from her center, burning her skin through the thin, dark blue scrubs she wore.

Was this really happening?

Like they had a mind of their own, her hands slipped into the cups of Callie's bra. Skin on skin. Kneading and caressing.

She felt dizzy.

Palms slid down her back and over her ass. Squeezing, pulling her closer. It was almost too much.

But that's when she felt the drawstring on her pants being undone and her heart just about leapt out of her chest. Fingers slipped inside. Erica moaned, arching into her as Callie teased along the waist of her panties.

Her skin was on fire. Hands itching to return the favor. Sliding from her breasts down past the barrier of a lighter set of scrubs.

Breath caught in her throat. There was nothing nothing but Callie beneath her touch. Wet heat surrounding her when she'd been expecting a barrier between them.

God, if Erica had known that she liked to go commando at work, she'd have died long ago. Now she'd never be able too look at her without thinking of this very moment, wondering what she was wearing under her clothes, if there was anything at all.

She thrust softly, faltering when Callie hummed in response against her mouth and finally found the courage to slide down and cup her gently. Her stomach curled with desire. Clenching tightly when two fingers pushed inside of her.

Quickly, they found an easy rhythm. Rolling and grinding against each other. Low moans and gasps the only sounds filling the room.

Her hips angled forward, back arching when Callie's palm brushed along her clit. Warmth enveloped her entire body. Her muscled tightened, movements becoming jerky and rushed.

But apparently she was doing something right.

Her fingers curled and Callie groaned, breaking away from her mouth as her grip tightened around Erica's bicep, shuddering in her arms.

She was gorgeous. Bottom lip caught between her teeth, forehead creased in concentration as she rode the waves of her release.

That's all it took.

Her vision swam. Pulse raced and her lungs burned. Head falling against Callie's shoulder as her world exploded. The last bits of her strength just barely keeping them from collapsing onto the floor.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Callie's arms wrapped loosely around her. Breathing slowly returning to normal.

She found herself turning to the crook of her neck, placing gentle kisses up the slope of soft skin until their lips met in a languid kiss.

"I missed you." Erica whispered.

She brushed Callie's hair away from her face, cupping her cheek as their foreheads rested together.

"I missed you, too."

She didn't dare meet Callie's gaze.

"We have to start talking to each other." she said softly, "I don't think I can take another two weeks like this again."

"I know. I'm sorry." Callie leaned back against the door, nuzzling her palm with a sad smile as their eyes finally met, "I shouldn't have left you standing there that night."

"You were scared." she watched her nod guiltily in response, "I was too. Still am."

Callie squeezed her waist tighter, "We can be scared together."

Erica finally relaxed a bit, "I'd like that."

Before either of them could continue their conversation though, there was a knock at the door. Startling them into action, righting clothes and smoothing hair.

"Dr. Torres, are you in there?"

Erica watched as Callie's face flushed slightly and almost couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey." she opened the door just enough to peek out at her, "What's up?"

She heard Miranda sigh and shuffle a few papers.

"Your hip replacement was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago, were you planning on showing?

Callie's eyes grew wide, "Shit! Yeah, tell them I'll be right there."

She shut the door before the little woman had a chance to reply, turning back to Erica, "I'm really sorry, but I've got-"

There was another knock.

"Dr. Hahn?"

It was Bailey again. An extremely _annoyed_, Bailey.

"Once you and Dr. Torres are done in there, your services are needed down in the clinic."

Erica grimaced, "I'm on my way."

Callie shuffled awkwardly toward her with an amused yet nervous grin on her face, "We'll talk later?"

She smiled back, pecking her on the lips. Truly happy for the first time in quite a while.

"Of course. Call me when your shift's over?"

"Always."

She was halfway out the door, before Erica called out to her, "Are we alright, Cal?"

Large, brown eyes flicked down to her legs, up her torso, and lingered over her chest before meeting her gaze.

Erica blushed.

"We have a lot to talk about. But we're most definitely alright."

And then she was gone.

Sitting on the edge of one of the beds she ran her fingers through her hair, taking a few seconds to process.

How in the hell was she going to explain this to Dr. Wyatt?

**End.**


End file.
